


A Cry in The Dark

by ranguvar82



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: After the Not-pocalypse, Aziraphale is finally ready to confess his feelings. But Crowley's reaction isn't what he expected.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108
Collections: Week 27: Nightmare





	A Cry in The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For the Ineffable Husband Group on Facebook. Prompt was Nightmares.

A Cry in the Dark

Aziraphale had been feeling rather wonderful these past few days. He and Crowley had kind of sort of helped to save the world, by telling the young Anti Christ that he didn’t have to do what everyone said he must do. This had been a huge revelation for the angel as well.

So much had changed, especially when it came to a certain red haired demon. Aziraphale could no longer deny that the feelings he had for Crowley were more than just a deep and abiding friendship. The feeling had been there, in the background, but had roared to life in a bombed out church during the Blitz. Aziraphale had been terrified of what Heaven and Hell would do, so he had tamped the feeling down. But now there was nothing to be afraid of. He could tell his love how he felt, how he had always felt.

The door opened and Crowley came sauntering in, hands in his pockets and looking like Temptation Itself(which, given who he was, was indeed true). “Hey Aziraphale.” He drawled. Aziraphale beamed at him.

“Crowley! What a delight to see you!”

Crowley snorted. “You saw me yesterday, Aziraphale. Haven’t changed that much, have I?”

Aziraphale fidgeted. “Er, no, but..can’t I just be glad to see you?” The demon shrugged. “I want to, no, I need to tell you something. Something that...I’ve wanted to say for a long time, and never had the courage.”

Crowley yawned. “Yeah, whatever. Go on then.”

Flustered, Aziraphale took a breath. “I...I love you, Crowley.” He took a breath when he finished and waited for the demon’s reply.

He was expecting a denial of his feelings, perhaps even shock. He was hoping for a return of his affections.

What he never imagined was Crowley staring at him before breaking out into loud, mocking laughter. “Oh my god, you are such a fucking moron!”

“I don’t..I don’t understand...” Aziraphale was near tears. Crowley stopped laughing and looked at him like he was the dumbest creature in existence.

“Satan, you are really an idiot. I’m a fucking demon, Aziraphale. You didn’t really think I cared for you, did you?” He said, looking contemptuous.

Aziraphale sniffled. “But...all the times we spent together, the..Bastille, the Blitz...you saved me.”

“No duh, you mental reject. Think about it. You’re like, Heaven’s worst angel. All sweet and kind.” Crowley spat the word out like it personally offended him. “You think any of the other angels would have let me get within two feet of them on the Wall? Nope. Only a truly naive angel like you would let the Demon of Temptation get near him. I had to keep you around.”

Aziraphale swiped his eyes. “But you always...you’re nice to me.”

“Oh my Satan, you aren’t getting it, are you? It’s easier to tempt when your mark doesn’t know the temptation is happening.”

Aziraphale’s face was wet with tears. Crowley snorted.

“Fucking typical of you. Faced with the truth, and you’re crying like a baby. I deserve a fucking commendation for putting on this act for the past six thousand years. Pretending to be your friend. You wanna know what I really think of you?”

“No.” Aziraphale’s voice was broken. Crowley smiled. It wasn’t a nice smile.

“Too bad. One. You are so. Very. Boring. It takes every ounce of demonic willpower I have to not fall asleep when you start ranting about books. I don’t give two shits about books! Two. You’re fat and you dress like...that. It’s fucking embarrassing, going places and having people think we’re together. Three, you fall apart at the drop of a feather.”

Aziraphale sank to the floor, sobbing. “Crowley, please...stop...”

“I’m just getting started, **Angel**.” The cruel mockery in that word made Aziraphale sob even harder. “I hated every single moment I spent with you. You’re nothing. You’re worthless. No, less than worthless. Satan, even changing bodies with you was awful. I had to pretend to be you. Do you know how disgusting that was? Me, pretending to be a worthless, fat, useless, stupid, thing like you? You are nothing to me, Aziraphale. Nothing but another temptation.”

Aziraphale couldn’t speak through his heaving sobs. Crowley snorted in contempt. “Look at you. The fucking Principality Aziraphale, reduced to a sobbing wreck. You’re fucking pathetic. Why don’t you wake up?”

“...Wake up, please! Angel! Wake up!” Aziraphale looked around. Crowley was talking, but the words weren’t coming from his mouth. They seemed to be coming from..upstairs? Crowley sounded almost scared. Aziraphale could feel something on his back. It felt like a hand shaking him. 

“Aziraphale, you’re scaring me! Why won’t you wake up? I don’t...I don’t know what to do!” Crowley sounded almost frantic with terror and worry. “Angel, please, I’m the one s’posed to take the centuries long naps, not you! You...you have to wake up. I can’t...I can’t do this without you.”

Aziraphale felt a jolt just beneath his navel. The bookstore with Crowley in it shimmered, then faded. 

With a loud gasp, Aziraphale opened his eyes to the flat above his shop and found himself staring into Crowley’s snake eyes. The demon stared before pulling the angel into an embrace, sobbing into his shoulder. “Oh thank Satan, you’re awake! You scared the life out of me, don’t ever do that again!”

Aziraphale shoved him away. “Don’t touch me, you don’t care! Stop pretending you do!” He shouted, voice wet with tears. Crowley blinked at him.

“Angel, of course I care. I love you.”

“That’s not what you said downstairs!” 

“Down...Angel, we’ve been up here the past week and a half. Don’t you remember?” Aziraphale shook his head, refusing to look at Crowley, lest he see the same cold contempt he had seen in him downstairs. “Yeah. We went to the Ritz, and then came back here for a drink. You kissed me, and well...”

“You...you told me it was all fake. Your...caring for me was just you...finding the worst angel Heaven had and...manipulating me into thinking you cared.” 

“Oh, my angel. Look at me, yeah?” Crowley very gently tilted Aziraphale’s head up so he could look into his eyes. The angel saw nothing but love and concern in the golden depths. “You’ve never had nightmares before, have you?” The angel shook his head. “That’s what that was. I have loved you from the Beginning, when you told me how you gave away your sword, and have loved you more every day since. I nearly came close to truly dying from grief when I thought you had been destroyed in the Fire. You are Heaven’s best angel, and they never saw the true beauty of you.”

“Said I was boring, and fat, and stupid...”

“You are far from boring, you are the smartest angel I know, and you are soft. I love how well you fit against me and fill out all my sharp edges.”

Aziraphale sobbed. “It felt...it felt so real.”

“Yeah, they can do. But they’re not. I love you more than anything, Aziraphale.”

“I...I love you too. But um...now I’m scared to try sleeping again. What if the nightmare comes back?”

Crowley kissed the top of his head. “Then I’ll follow you into it and pull you back out. No matter how many times it takes. And if I can’t follow, I’ll be by your side when you wake up to remind you of how loved you are.” 

Aziraphale pulled his love close. Crowley moved so they were lying back down. “Sweet dreams, angel.”

“With you in my arms? I certainly hope so.”


End file.
